Microelectromechanical systems (MEMS) pressure sensors are used for control and monitoring in a wide variety of industrial and consumer applications. Some pressure sensors are designed to capture very high speed changes in pressure. Emerging markets for such pressure sensors include, for example, side airbag automotive applications. In such a safety critical application, these pressure sensors need to be tested in order to verify proper functionality of the pressure sensors and to verify that their parameters fall within the design specification. More particularly, for pressure sensors that are designed to capture high speed changes in pressure, there is a need to measure the MEMS pressure sensor response time.